officialmariofandomcom-20200215-history
President William Cooper
Fact Slam * Most popular President in the history of America. * Was once on the elite counter-timelooping force, the Arcaders. * Has attempted to track down and meet the rest of his doppelgangers created in the Kevin James Timeloop. Bio William Cooper is the President of the United States and a former member of the Arcaders. He first appeared in Pixels, and has gone on to become a very important character. Unlike the other versions of Kevin James, William Coopers strength comes mostly from his intelligence and diplomacy, instead of brute force. History Background William Cooper grew up in Brooklyn, in a paradox timeloop. As a child he was close friends with Sam Brenner, who was a very good video game player, except for Donkey Kong ''(which was a video game in this timeloop). Cooper was not as skilled at video games, but was likable and made friends very easily. While his best friend trained at ''Pac-Man and Galaga, he sharpened his political knowledge and eventually schmoozed with the big boys. Political Career in the Paradox Timeloop Cooper ran for the United States Presidency under the Libertarian Party. His socially conservative and fiscally liberal ideology spoke to the people of America, tired of the broken two-party system. He won in a landslide, and was the most popular president that the country had for a long time. Although he took his job very seriously, he was more relaxed than other presidents, and he never forgot about his friends. Although Sam Brenner was just an employee at Nerd Club, he was a regular visitor of the White House and a close adviser to Cooper in situations where he needed his wisdom. Corrupted Timeloop Crisis In the 80s, after the Video Game Championship, NASA sent a time capsule containing footage of the event into space in hope of contacting aliens. Unfortunately for them, the capsule was timelooped into the corrupted timeloop and crash landed on the capital building of an advanced civilization of timeloop worshipers, which viewed the timelooped capsule as a declaration of war. Timeloops. Through extensive modifications made to their world and enough worship of Abigor, they were able to travel to Cooper's timeloop, attacking with weapons designed after the footage of videogames sent to them. There were some minor attacks, but the United States did not respond until the worlds greatest warrior, Raj, was abducted in India. Cooper assembled a new military force, the Arcaders, with his close friend Sam Brenner at the helm. Together the Arcaders were able to stop the invasion, but their world would be changed forever. The Kevin James Split After the invaders were defeated, the remains of their weapons were transported to an undisclosed military location. William Cooper was visiting the location when Raj attacked it, hoping to destroy any remains of the invaders to stop the United States from making them into terrible weapons. Unfortunately for both William Cooper and Raj, the remains timelooped, and because they were in it's radius they were timelooped as well. This timeloop was very destructive, and caused many problems in many places. Cooper and Raj both ended up in the same place, the Earth in which Mario and his friends (and enemies) inhabit. Unknown to them at the time, the timeloop actually caused every version of Kevin James to retroactively exist in the same version of the universe. William Cooper was the only version aware of this merge, the rest did not notice their worlds had been timelooped. Rebuilding His Life Cooper had left everything behind. He knew that he must become president again and do whatever he could to save the United Stated from future timeloop attacks. Luckily for Cooper, he was timelooped right into the apartment of Gary Johnson, who was a libertarian candidate for the presidency in 2016. Cooper explained his story to Johnson, and surprisingly he believed him. It turned out Johnson had close contact with Canadian hacktivist and former Drug Buster, Virus, who had obtained files from the deep state revealing President Donald Trump had been collecting information about timeloops and Abigor, and had actually used them to win against Gary. They knew what they had to do. Together Cooper and Johnson would run in 2020, and retake the country that had been stolen from them. 2020 Campaign William Cooper ran as the president as Gary Johnson as his Vice President. Although they had to fight the mainstream media, Drumpf, and Chelsea Clinton, they won in a landslide. A lot of credit for their victory goes to Virus, as he strategically leaked files about timeloops. On top of this, Trump was called weak for allowing the Kongs to invade New York during his presidency. As soon as Cooper got inaugurated, he got right to work. Rebuilding the Arcaders Although the original Arcaders were left behind in the pardox timeloop, Cooper established a new team. He hired Raj, despite their differences, to be the master warrior of the group. Virus was pardoned and became the master of codes. Sam Larson, one of Cooper's doppelgangers was brought on as the master infiltrator. Finally, reformed fish criminal, Dekker Massey, was released from prison to become the wildcard. On top of the four guys at the helm, the most elite all-American soldiers were promoted to work for the Arcaders, as they had a lot on their plate. The Battle For New Donk City Will be updated when Super Mario Odyssey comes out. It is known that Cooper dispatches the Arcaders to battle the Kongs and try to send them back to Mario World. The Infinity Timeloop Will be updated when Virus comes out. So far we know Cooper dispatches the Arcaders on another mission, this time to close the timeloops once and for all. Personality William Cooper knows how to have fun, but is serious when his duty calls for it. He cares very much about the people of America, and is sometimes referred to as the "New Kennedy" for being very truthful about the things going on in the United States government. He personally believes that money should be spent freely by the government to provide for the welfare and happiness of the people, and the governments duty is to impose rules and regulations that encourage strict traditional values onto citizens. Although he supports "America first" policies, some have criticized him for having close ties with his new allies in the Mushroom Kingdom. Abilities Cooper is a cunning and skilled diplomat, and knows how to make people laugh. He is also a master strategist, playing 5D chess while the Washington fakers play Dota. When he was an arcader, he used a light cannon to dispatch of the baddies. Gallery will white house.jpg|President Cooper and the original Arcaders at the White House lawn. will donkey kong.jpg|Watch out for the corrupted Donkey Kong! Quotes "Why does Madonna want to take over the planet?" "Let the NERDS take over!" "It's just a barrel. How bad can it hurt?" "Don't tell anybody I killed a Smurf." Category:Arcaders Category:Allies Category:Kevins